Por voce Por nós!
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Sinopse: Kagome perdeu a alma para kikyo por causa do pedido de Inuyasha a shikon no tama e Kagome esta morrendo, no entanto há uma saída, mas enquanto tenta encontrar essa solução um novo perigo aparece após Naraki ser derrotado... O que vai acontecer agora? Será que Kagome recuperar sua alma? E que nova ameaça é essa?
1. Chapter 1

**POR VOCE... POR NÓS!**

**Sinopse: _Kagome perdeu a alma para kikyo por causa do pedido de Inuyasha a shikon no tama e Kagome esta morrendo, no entanto há uma saída, mas enquanto tenta encontrar essa solução um novo perigo aparece após Naraki ser derrotado... O que vai acontecer agora? Será que Kagome recuperar sua alma? E que nova ameaça é essa?_**

**_eu nao possuo inuyasha apenas a historia que escrevo!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 01 – após a batalha final**

* * *

Kagome sorria feliz junto de seus companheiros, Sango e Miroki trocaram um beijo apaixonado, Rin e Shippo brincavam felizes, Sesshoumaru observava com tédio no rosto, mas seus olhos estavam na miko que segurava a shikon no tama e mais a frente estava kikyo a morrer e então do nada veio Inuyasha e tomou a jóia purificada das mãos de kagome e disse:

-por favor, shikon no tama devolve a vida para a minha amada kikyo!

Um profundo silencio se abateu sobre a clareira e todos olharam para Inuyasha assustados e surpresos e kagome ficou chocada.

-será que ele não percebe que ao fazer isso a kagome vai morrer? – gritou shippo furioso

-ela nunca teria existido se a kykio não tivesse morrido – retrucou Inuyasha

Kagome se sentia traída e magoada, triste, confuso e com ódio muito ódio de Inuyasha.

Então um brilho rosa envolveu kagome e kikyo e a alma de kagome voltou a ser inteira novamente e o corpo de kikyo estava voltando a ser humano novamente, nesse momento kagome pediu baixinho que não a deixasse morrer e uma voz dentro da jóia disse suavemente "_o sangue de um poderoso yokai poderá mante-la viva por um tempo... no entanto para você continuar a viver devera procurar a jóia do yokai(akuma no hoseki)_".

O brilho desapareceu e kagome estava no chão com a pulsação se desacelerando e do outro lado kikyo abraçava Inuyasha feliz com a oportunidade de ser viva outra vez e em nenhum momento algum dos dois se importou com Kagome que estava morrendo aos poucos.

Sesshoumaru que tinha visto tudo de onde estava ficou furioso por ter um meio irmão hanio tão estúpido e baka, viu a miko Kagome morrendo _**"eu não me importo não eh?**_" então caminhou ate Kagome, sua pulsação estava quase no fim seus amigos chorava, Rin não suportava a idéia de perder alguém tão especial para ela como Kagome e shippo chorava com medo de perder sua okaasan novamente.

Eles viram Sesshoumaru se aproximar e se ajoelhar diante da miko quase morta, ele cortou o pulso e deixou seu sangue cair na boca da miko que estava entreaberta.

Sango olhou para Sesshoumaru surpresa com sua ação e Miroki suspirou aliviado, shippo estava em expectativa e Rin olhou com esperança para sua amiga, kirara piou e ate mesmo jaquen estava na torcida pela vida da miko.

Kagome sentiu solitária e vazia, sabia que estava morrendo, seu coração se recusava a bater e aos poucos ia parando, ela ficou de olhos fechados não queria olhar seus amigos e ver a tristeza deles, ela desistiu de lutar e som ateve a respiração irregular ate que a morte viesse buscá-la. Pois ela agora era uma casca vazia e não tinha mais alma, lagrimas desceram pelo rosto desistindo de tudo e lembranças de toda a sua vida passaram pela sua cabeça e nesse momento final ela sentiu um liquido quente cair em seus lábios entrando em sua boca sua reação foi de recusar, mas ai veio uma voz grossa e determinada

-miko beba!

E ela bebeu, foi quando percebeu que era sangue ela abriu os olhos lentamente vendo Sesshoumaru sobre ela, seus olhos se encontraram e agora o pulso dele estava sobre os lábios dela e Kagome bebeu e ficou a olhar nos olhos dele assim ele o fez, então retirou o pulso e a ferida cicatrizou, mas ambos ainda se olhando, foi ai que o sangue dele entrou em suas veias queimando e Kagome gritou e se contorceu com a dor.

Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo e a segurou e enviou sua áurea para Kagome que estava ofegante com tanta dor e o sangue dela acabou se misturando com o dela acalmando a sua dor.

Kagome suspirou e relaxou ate perceber que estava no colo dele, suas bochechas corou e ela abriu os olhos e viu que ele a olhava sem emoção no rosto, mas com calor no olhar.

-arigato gozaimus senhor sesshoumaru-sama

-miko pode chamar este Sesshoumaru de apenas Sesshoumaru

-hai... Sesshoumaru

Ele a sentou no chão e se levantou e sem ninguém ver ele sorriu pra cena, os amigos da miko saltaram em cima dela feliz por te-la viva.

-kagome-okaasan! – ambas as crianças gritaram

-meus BBS – e abraçou-os

Não muito longe dali o casal observava o desenrolar dos acontecimentos e com surpresa no rosto.

Sesshoumaru olhou para eles e depois para Inuyasha

-você me enoja haniou e mais uma vez provou ser uma desonra para a nossa família...

Então ele pegou Kagome no colo e com os outros atrás de si a levou para a velha kaede...

* * *

**nota:_ olha nessa fanfic que estou escrevendo eu vou falar sobre uma nova joia, eu estava a pensar e entao pan la estava a ideia de usar uma nova joia pra historia mas de um jeito diferente e emocionante... nya caros leitores muito me alegro receber comentarios meus olhos brilham como estelas com seus comentarios *-* e se alguem tiver alguma sugestao para os proximos capitulos ou perguntas ficarei honrada em responder..._**

**_okaasan = _****_mamãe_**

**_baka = idiota_**

**_miko = sacerdotisa._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**quero agradecer primeiro aos comentários que recebi, muito me emociona quando alguém comenta minhas fics, por isso muito obrigada de coração pelo seus comentários que são a fonte da minha inspiração... bem como os dois comentário ressaltaram sobre ser sessxkag posso dizer que também amo as historia desses dois mas desde que rola dentro da era feudal e que inuyasha troca kagome pela kikyo, como sao poucas as fics desse tipo então eu acabo que criando a minha própria... bem deixa eu parar de tagarelar e ir para a historia! **_

_**eu não possuo inuyasha apenas meu enredo e os novos personagens!**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 02 – a jóia do yokai**

* * *

Kagome se aconchegou nos braços de Sesshoumaru e escondeu o rosto em seu peito, gostando do cheiro que vinha dele de terra e orvalho.

Inuyasha colocou kikyo nas costa e desapareceu floresta adentro meia hora depois Sesshoumaru e os outros avistaram a aldeia da velha kaede, Kagome mantinha a respiração tranqüila, Sesshoumaru observou que ela havia adormecido. **_"não entendo o que esta havendo comigo, afinal ela é so uma humana!_ Mas é uma miko interessante não acha?"** Sesshoumaru rosnou para a sua voz mental **"o que foi? Sabe eu acho que você se apaixonou por ela! _Não seja baka ela é so uma humana insignificante!_ É mesmo? Então por que esta ajudando ela? Por que deu seu sangue para ela?"**

Sesshoumaru parou em frente a cabana da velha kaede que os esperava do lado de fora.

-que bom que voltaram, agora entrem e me conte tudo o que houve com Kagome.

Kagome acordou quando entravam na cabana e Sesshoumaru a colocou sentada no chão encostada-se a ele. Todos se sentaram e kaede perguntou

-o que houve?

Eles olharam para inuyasha e kikyo no canto que estavam sérios.

-bem finalmente derrotamos Naraki – começou Miroki – e Kagome pegou a shikon no tama para purificá-la

-antes – cortou Sango olhando pra kohaku – ela salvou meu irmão, a verdade era que ele não tinha morrido ainda estava ferido gravemente quando Naraki deu-lhe o fragmento e quando foi retirado os ferimentos voltaram e Kagome correu para curá-lo...

-então Kagome começou a purificar a jóia – retomou Miroki- enquanto comemorávamos. Quando a jóia estava purificada inuyasha roubou-a de Kagome e fez um pedido sem se importar com a Kagome e seu bem estar.

-a energia rosa as envolveu – prosseguiu Sesshoumaru – e a miko morta ressuscitou e a alma dela se uniu com a que estava em Kagome e abandonou o corpo dela indo para a miko morta, este Sesshoumaru ouviu a miko dizer que queria viver e então uma voz falou que ela precisaria de beber o sangue de um youkai poderoso para sobreviver por um tempo e nesse tempo deveria procurar pela jóia dos yokais.

-todos olhavam para ele com surpresa no rosto

-você ouviu? – perguntou shippo – por que eu não ouvi? – Sesshoumaru o ignorou e continuou

-este Sesshoumaru aqui deu um pouco do seu sangue para que a miko pudesse viver ate achar a jóia, mas tem uma coisa que Sesshoumaru não entende...

Kaede e ele trocaram olhares e ambos se entenderam

-entendo então – falou kaede – quero que você Kagome manda o inuyasha se sentar, vamos ver se ainda funciona... va para fora Inuyasha

-não vai funcionar mana kaede, ela é so uma casca agora – kikyo se intrometeu

-faça Kagome! – ignorou kaede

-Inuyasha senta! – inu foi de cara ao chão então toda a frustração, raiva e ódio se abateu sobre ela e então colocou para fora – senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta.

E falou umas 30x, respirou fundo e disse uma ultima vez, quando ele se levantou meio zonzo Kagome gritou

-INUYASHA SENTA! – ele caiu com a cara no chão de novo e ela respirou aliviada recostando em Sesshoumaru de novo que passou a brincar com o cabelo dela.

-vovó kaede por que me pediu pra fazer isso?

-por dois motivos minha criança, 1° você estava estressada com ele e com muita raiva precisava liberar isso e 2° como eu suspeitava você ainda possui uma alma ela esta incompleta, mas ainda tem, você sentiu isso não foi Sesshoumaru?

-sim, mas como isso é possível? Explique!

-bem tenho uma teoria – disse kaede e todos estavam a escutar – quando minha onee-sama morreu ela pediu que queimasse a shikon no tama junto do seu corpo e assim foi feito e durante 500 anos sua alma vagou em busca de alguém de confiança para cuidar da jóia, mas ela so encontrou alguém na era atual e quando Kagome estava em formação no ventre da mãe dela, esta já possuía uma alma que estava em formação junto com seu corpo, porem a alma com a jóia convenceu de deixar ela ficar e que ela iria tomar conta dela e da menina, so não imaginou que isso aconteceria...

-vovó kaede foi por isso que a miko midorico me disse sobre a jóia do yokai?

-vovó kaede o que é a jóia do yokai? – perguntou kohaku

-imagino que sim Kagome. – disse kaede – e bem...

-a jóia do yokai foi feito por um monge hanyou, para que os meios yokais pudessem escolher entre ser so humanos ou se tornar um yokai completo... pois os hanios são desprezados tanto por nos quanto por humanos – disse Sesshoumaru e Kagome se virou par ele

- e funciona mesmo?

-sim, quando ela foi criada apenas 3 a usou o 1 queria ser humano para viver com seu amor que era humana o 2 quis ser humano para morrer quando sua linda esposa morresse. E o terceiro quis ser um yokai completo pois queria ser aceito pelos outros yokais e ter uma família da mesma, mas a ganância do homem fez com que o monge Hanói morresse protegendo a jóia, morreu sem contar onde ele havia escondido e desde então a jóia descansa onde ninguém possa encontrar...

-quer dizer que se eu quiser ser uma yokai a jóia vai realizar isso?

-sim

-esta jóia parece interessante, então nos iremos atrás dela!

Kagome se levantou, mas cambaleou e Sesshoumaru a segurou

-Você esta bem?

-sim – disse e saiu da cabana

-ela esta bem pálida – falou Sango

-não acho que foi o suficiente – disse kaede – acho que você terá que deixar ela tomar mais do seu sangue pois os poderes de miko dela esta combatendo rápido demais o seu sangue, agora vai ela precisa de você!

* * *

**Nota:_ 1 os fas de inuyasha me desculpem mas eu adoro ver a kagome mandar ele sentar varias vezes! 2 nessa fic o meu amado sesshoumaru nao sera toa frivolo como é no anime, por isso havera momentos de carinho e doçura entre kagome e ele, eu sempre imaginei que por traz daquela fachada existe um yokai perfeito! e 3 continuem comentando eu estou amando cada comentario... *-*_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nya e aqui mais uma atualizaçao para voces espero que gostem pois eu estou adorando a cada linha desta fic que estou criando, sesshoumaru esta tao enraigado em meu coraçao que as vezes tenho que me forçar a parar de escrever se nao passo o dia todo escrevendo... bem ai esta boa leitura.**_

_**Eu nao possuo inuyasha, mas o enredo desta louca aventura e bla bla bla...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 03 – A maldade de kikyo**

* * *

Kagome estava sentada sobre um tronco de arvore quando Sesshoumaru se aproximou

-como você esta?

-um pouco tonta e triste

-venha aqui – Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo e fez um pequeno crte na base do pescoço – agora beba...

Kagome obedeceu e logo começou a se sentir melhor, ele estava adorando ter os lábios dela em contato com sua pele.

Ela parou de beber e descansou o rosto em seu peito, ate que olhou para ele e viu que ele lhe olhava intensamente.

Sesshoumaru viu ela lhe olhar e notou os lábios dela vermelhos de sangue e fez a única coisas que ele estava tentando não fazer, passou a ponta da língua carinhosamente nos lábios dela e depois a beijou e isso era novo para ele e novo para ela também, uma vez que Kagome nunca beijou Inuyasha e era seu primeiro beijo, mas agora tem Sesshoumaru e isso a deixou confusa.

Sesshoumaru nunca havia sentindo nada parecido com aquilo que sentia, só de estar com seus lábios sobre o da miko que respondia a seus movimentos sem medo disparava seu coração em alta adrenalina, mas ele sentiu o cheiro dela e ela estava confusa.

Ele separou-se dos lábios dela e a olhou profundamente tentando ver o que estava errado.

-por que esta me ajudando? Sou humana e todo mundo sabe que você odeia humanos... E me odeia.

-Sesshoumaru não odeia a miko!

-mas tentou me matar varias vezes – sussurrou

-e mesmo assim miko não teme este Sesshoumaru, por quê?

Eu não tenho medo de você... é algo que me diz que posso confiar em você.

-na época a primeira vez que eu te vi, senti um ódio profundo ao ver você do lado do hanyo, imaginei que fosse a miko morta, a segunda vez que nos encontramos eu comecei a perceber a diferença entre vocês duas, seus cheiro, sua lealdade, sua confiança, mas me enfureci por saber que ele era fraco e deixou ser preso em uma arvore por 50 anos, ele era fraco por estar de novo com uma miko... minha opinião não mudou miko, ele é fraco, mas não por estar com você, mas por ser cego e se deixar levar pela miko morta, por ter te prejudicado depois de tudo.

-e da outra vez por que tentou me matar?

Sesshoumaru a observou pensando se devia ou não contar

-estava com raiva de mim mesmo, estava tentando dizer a mim mesmo que se eu te matasse não seria um fraco como o hanyo.

-por quê?

-por que eu desenvolvi sentimentos por você...

-foi por isso que me salvou...

-eu não podia te deixar morrer, quando eu te vi foi o 1 pensamento "deixe-a morrer e você se livra dessa fraqueza estúpida antes que alguém descubra", mas eu não consegui...

* * *

-Inuyasha essa é uma oportunidade única!

-mas kikyo!

-presta a atenção, se pegarmos a jóia primeiro eu poderei ser uma yokai e depois você poderá usar também e poderá ser um yokai completo como sempre quis!

-kikyo você ouviu o que o Sesshoumaru disse que a jóia leva 10 anos para ter seus poderes novamente...

-e daí Inuyasha?

-Kagome não sobreviveria tanto tempo assim

-e quem se importa com aquela copia?

-kikyo!

-olha Inuyasha, eu não ligo para ela nem desta era ela é, agora pense se eu não usar a jóia vou morrer e você vai ficar sem mim, é o que quer?

-não, mas...

-mas o que Inuyasha? Você não me ama é isso?

-claro que eu te amo kikyo, mas acontece que é a chance da Kagome se recuperar e voltar para a era dela!

-esquece! Vamos-nos obter a jóia primeira

-não sabemos a localização dela

-Sesshoumaru fará isso para nos...

Eles saíram da cabana e foram para a orla da floresta e não viram quando uma pequenina pulga pulou do cabelo do Inuyasha e subiu em outro.

* * *

-miuga alguma novidade?

-velho miuga – disse Kagome carinhosa

-ola senhorita Kagome, e sim senhor Sesshoumaru eu tenho algo para contar – miuga disse tudo o que ouviu e vira, pois ele tinha trocado de lado depois de ver o que Inuyasha fizera para Kagome.

-ok miuga continua de olho...

-pode deixar senhor Sesshoumaru

-me desculpa – disse Kagome triste e com lagrimas nos olhos

-porque pede desculpas?

-por minha causa você perdeu seu braço...

Ele a interrompeu de falar com um beijo nos lábios.

-Sesshoumaru, olha tem uma coisa – ela tocou no ombro sem braço e ele sentiu um formigamento, quando ele sentiu o por que, seu braço estava se regenerando devido aos poderes de miko dela e então estava la seu braço novamente em pleno funcionamento.

-por que fez isso? – perguntou com raiva

-eu tinha que fazer – disse cansada, se aconchegou mais nos braços dele e dormiu

-o que houve Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Miroki

-Kagome acelerou o processo de regeneração do meu braço

-ela não devia fazer isso!

Por que acha que Sesshoumaru esta bravo, ela é teimosa! – rosnou para ela, mas que dormia tranqüilamente

Ele se levantou e entrou na cabana colocando-a na cama

-preciso sair e vou ficar uns dois dias fora, quero que cuidem dela para mim quero que a vigiem a cada respiração dela...

-aonde você vai? – perguntou Sango

-recebi um chamado urgente do castelo e preciso ir estarei aqui em dois dias, o sangue que ela bebeu a manterá nesses dias que eu estiver fora.

-não se preocupe nos iremos cuidar bem dela

-Sesshoumaru – sussurrou Kagome

-estou aqui miko

-não me deixe

-eu vou voltar eu prometo – beijou os lábios dela – eu te amo Kagome

-fica mais um pouco comigo

-eu ficarei – ele a envolveu com sua calda ate que ela dormisse novamente e depois partiu para seu castelo.

Kagome nunca ficava sozinha sempre tinha alguém com ela, mas quando chegou no final dos dois dias Kagome pediu para Sango a deixar sozinha por alguns minutos, depois de muita insistência Kagome conseguiu que Sango saísse por 5 minutos apenas.

Nesse ínterim Kikyo apareceu e olhou para Kagome que estava de costa pra porta

"por que não?" pensou Kikyo "se ela morrer de vez Inuyasha vai deixar de exitar e ninguém saberá o que aconteceu!"

Kikyo se aproximou de Kagome e pegou no pescoço dela para estrangular, Kagome lutou com Kikyo que tinha olhos dementes

Kagome estava ficando mole quando sentiu as mãos serem retiradas do seu pescoço

-você ficou maluca Kikyo? – gritou Inuyasha

Os outros correram em direção dos gritos dele e ficaram espantados com a cena

-se ela morresse tudo seria como antes!

-não seja cruel eu nunca vou deixar que você machuque a Kagome, cometi esse erro uma vez e não vou repetir de novo!

Kikyo saiu da cabana e Inuyasha foi atrás dela

-não conte nada ao Sesshoumaru, ouviram?

-mas Kagome ela quase te matou!

-mas não conseguiu, o que acha que ele vai acontecer com ela se ele souber?

-vai matá-la...

-exatamente, prometem sigilo?

-como quiser kagome...

* * *

**Nota: meus leitores quando voces encontrar a palavra cauda na historia quer dizer o rabo de cachorro que ele possui, achei melhor escrever calda que nao tem duplo sentido, pois nao sabemos quais as interpretação de cada leitores entao facilitarei o uso da palavra... kirara esta pedido pra voces deixarem comentarios e eu também adoro comentários!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_venho mais uma vez agradecer os comentarios muito me anima a continuar meus olhos *-*, serio minna eu quase chorei quando estava escrevendo este capitulo, espero que voces gostem pois eu muito me emocionei apesar de eu mesma escrever eu sempre leio e releio antes de publicar... bem chega de bla, bla, bla de boa leituras a todos!_**

**_eu nao possuo inuyasha e lalala..._**

* * *

**Capitulo 04 – a trapaça de Sesshoumaru**

* * *

2hrs depois Sesshoumaru entrou na cabana da kaede e todos la juntos

-resolveu as coisas por la senhor Sesshoumaru?

-sim, e você Rin se comportou?

-sim

-isso é bom – ele sentou ao lado de Kagome e beijou-lhe – descobri uma coisa enquanto estive por la

-o que?

-você esta bem? Parece pálida...

-estou bem Sesshoumaru, o que você descobriu la?

-descobri a localização da jóia.

-onde fica? – perguntou Miroki

-fica na montanha do urso yokai

-mas isso é um dia de viagem, tão perto!

-exato, nós iremos partir de manha

-nós? – perguntou Sango – por quê?

-sim nós, eu soube que la esta cercado por yokais que protegem a caverna onde a jóia esta, precisarei que vocês detém os yokais enquanto eu entro na caverna com a Kagome

-não se preocupe senhor Sesshoumaru se é pela Kagome nós iremos – disse kohaku

-iremos ao amanhecer!

Todos foram descansar, enquanto Sesshoumaru envolveu Kagome com sua calda deixando-a confortável.

Kikyo observando se todos realmente dormiam, então cutucou Inuyasha que relutante a seguiu, depois de 10minutos, Sesshoumaru se levantou sem despertar Kagome e os seguiu reparou que Inuyasha protestava, mas Kikyo não cedia.

Ele voltou para a cabana e encontrou Kagome acordada e com a respiração difícil, ele a tomou nos braços e deu-lhe seu sangue, ela bebeu e depois disse

-Sesshoumaru, não adianta meu tempo esta acabando já faz uma semana...

-não se preocupe não vou deixar você morrer!

-sesshou-sama...

Sango acordou e foi ate eles e viu que o quadro de kagome havia se agravado

-o sangue não esta fazendo mais efeito

-o que vamos fazer? Não podemos deixá-la morrer!

-Sango cuide dela volto em uma hora

-aonde você vai?

-pegar a jóia, eu sempre soube onde ela estava...

-o que?

Sesshoumaru saiu deixando Sango boquiaberta, mas se recuperou logo ao ver Kagome sofrendo, logo Shippo ouviu e se juntou a Sango e em menos de dez minutos todos na cabana estavam acordados e envolta dela.

-Sesshoumaru – sussurrou

-ele já vem Kagome agüenta firme!

-não vai dar tempo Rin – disse ofegante – meu tempo acabou...

-agüenta Kagome em 10minutos ele estará aqui

-eu não disse a ele que o amava...

-não se preocupe você terá tempo de sobra para dizer

-e-eu... não... não... – a respiração dela estava aos poucos diminuindo

-Kagome não fale – chorou Sango

-s-san...go, se... fosse... pra... ter... uma... Irma v-voce-e seria-a,a...perfeita pro...papel

-Kagome! – sango olhou pra ela chorando

-mi...ki eu iria... amar ... ter ... vo... co... nhad... – a vida dela estava no fim – shi... rin...am... ces, v... ka... bri...d... tu...o...

-kagomeee! – gritou Shippo

Nesse momento Kagome estava dando seus últimos suspiros, quando Sesshoumaru correu e colocou a jóia em cima dela

-por favor, ajude-a... – sussurrou Sesshoumaru

Uma luz prateada envolveu Kagome

-bem vinda sacerdotisa Kagome

-obrigada, mas onde estou? E quem é você?

-você esta dentro da jóia do yokai, eu sou o monge hanyou que criou a jóia, monge nahuel ao seu dispor.

-então ele conseguiu, por um minuto achei que ele não conseguiria – Kagome sorriu

-atravez do seus olhos posso ver tudo o que você passou ate agora e posso dizer que estou honrado de conhecer uma alma tão pura quato a sua

-obrigada

-bem então temos um dilema

-qual?

-humana ou yokai?

Não há dilema, eu já sei o que quero!

-tem certeza que fez a escolha certa? Uma vez feito não haverá retorno...

-Tenho, essa é minha escolha...

-ok então, mas antes de conceder seu desejo, poderia conceder o meu?

-ficaria honrada em cumprir este desejo monge...

-que seja feito então...

Kagome flutuou no ar sua alma se tornou perfeita e entrou em seu corpo

-mais uma coisa, qual?

-inu

-entendo

A luz prateada diminuiu e uma luz rosa abraçou Kagome, na sala todos olhavam espantados pra ela.

O cabelo dela cresceu e ficou abaixo do joelho em uma cor branco-rosado, suas unhas se tornaram pequenas garras, em sua testa uma pequena estrela, em seu rosto duas tiras rosa apareceram de cada lado, seus olhos se tronaram um rosa bebe, a transformação acabou deixando todos ali chocados.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a mais bela inu yokai ali de pé diante dele, ela ainda era pequena e sua aparência frágil ele suspirou "não importa eu a amo e a protegerei mesmo sendo tão frágil"

-mamãe – gritou Shippo e pulou no colo dela Kagome o pegou no colo e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e sentou se ali, aos poucos os outros foram se recuperando do choque, Rin também veio e a abraçou e Kagome a colocou em seu colo também.

Os outros também se sentaram para ouvir a historia de Sesshoumaru

-bem – disse ele olhando Kagome – na verdade eu sempre soube onde estava a jóia por que eu era o seu guardião.

-então por que esperou ate o ultimo minuto para pegar a jóia? – perguntou Sango

-por causa da miko morta, eu senti a áurea dela quando ouviu falar da jóia, e me provei certo.

-então aquela historia de estar na montanha do urso yokai era falsa? – perguntou Miroki

-sim

-eles estão indo para la não é?

-sim

Kagome sorriu feliz e olhou para fora e viu que o sol estava nascendo, ela saiu para fora, mas ainda ouvindo tudo perfeitamente.

-e onde estava a jóia? – indagou kohaku

-no meu castelo

-foi por isso que ficou fora por dois dias?

-não estava no castelo, eu estava na montanha do urso implantando pistas falsas

-então aquela hora que você saiu , você foi ao seu castelo buscar a jóia... – disse Shippo

-sim

-então tudo não passou de uma trapaça! – exclamou Rin

-este Sesshoumaru precisava proteger sua companheira e foi assim que Sesshoumaru teve a idéia

Eles saíram da cabana e foram para onde Kagome estava

Miroki, Sango, Shippo, Rin, kaede, kohaku e kirara e jaquen sentaram-se na beirada da varanda da cabana e Sango pegou a câmera digital de Kagome e ligou para filmar, pois sabia que este era o ultimo dia de Kagome na era feudal.

Sesshoumaru chegou perto de Kagome e rosnou ferozmente para ela...

* * *

**Nota:** _**meu queridos leitores se voces gostarm deste capitulo tenho certeza que vao amar com o proximo...**_

_**-nao vai pedir a eles para deixarem comentários?**_

_**-eu ia senhor sesshoumaru mas você é tao apressado... *suspiro***_

_**-hn, sei... *rosna pra mim***_

_**-kagome! da um jeito nele?**_

_**-gomene estou jogando xbox aqui com o inuyasha!**_

_**-estou perdida com vocês! *sentado do meu lado sesshoumaru***_

_**Bem não se esqueçam de comentar afinal estou sozinha com meu amado sesshoumaru afinal não sabemos o que ele é capaz de fazer quando esta aborrecido não é?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh! estou aqui pra agradecer mais uma vez por seus maravilhosos comentarios me deixando muito entusiasmada *-* e muito feliz... bem eu fiquei muito, mas muito surpresa com este capitulo eu praticamente havia criado ele por 3x na minha mente de como seria, mas quando fui passar ele pro rascunho(escrevo no caderno 1 antes de digitar no pc) fiquei surpresa como ele saiu melhor que eu tinha planejado eu li e re-li varias vezes como se eu estivesse ali no lugar de kagome ^_^ eu realmente seria feliz se fosse eu ali com meu amado e precioso sesshoumaru. kami-sama! adoro ele! *o***_

_**bem chega de blá, blá, blá... e vamos a leitura! eu nao possuo inuyasha ou seus personagens etc e tal... **_

_**boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 05 – o ritual de acasalamento**

* * *

_**Reconhecendo o alfa.**_

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhou para kagome ainda sem acreditar que ela tinha se tornado uma inuyokai e não entendia o por que disso, ela poderia continuar como humana não? Ele se aproximou dela e ela lhe deu um sorriso caloroso, foi então que ele percebeu ela tinha feito isso para ser sua companheira.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

* * *

Me aproximei da Kagome minha miko e então eu rosnei para ela, tinha que fazer ela saber quem era o alfa ali, se era para ser minha companheira teria que aceitar-me como seu alfa, a principio achei que ela sucumbiria ao meu comando, pois tudo nela gritava fragilidade, me enganei ela me olhou, sua cauda parou no ar, devo dizer que eu adoro ver ela balançando a cauda dela, muitas yokais fazem isso de modo forçado pra atrair os fracos, mas Kagome ela faz sem pensar e é tão natural que me deixa maluco...

* * *

**Kagome**

* * *

Eu havia ouvido toda a conversa deles enquanto admirava o nascer do sol, meus sentidos agora eram 10x mais aguçados eu podia sentir o cheiro de cada coisa mínima ao meu redor, minha visão enxergava tanta coisa que nunca havia visto antes e minha audição era perfeita eu podia ouvir o que eu quisesse, eu ouvi eles saindo da cabana , suspirei realmente feliz, pois desde que Inuyasha havia feito aquele desejo maluco eu estava começando a me sentir grata a ele, pois agora eu era como o Sesshoumaru estávamos em igualdade e podíamos viver para sempre juntos, eu o amava e muito no inicio eu não tinha certeza do que eu sentia por ele. Quando eu o vi pela 1 vez eu me senti estranha de um certo modo segura ao lado dele, isso deve soar estranho não é? deve estar se perguntando como se ele tentou te matar? Mas a verdade é que nem eu sei como explicar, com o passar do tempo achei que estava apaixonada pelo inu, mas cada vez que ele saia para encontrar a kikyo mais essa paixão desaparecia eu tentava não pensar em sesshoumaru, mas ali estava ele, céus eu quase pirava ao vê-lo não de medo mas de euforia, porem não podia permitir que ele machucasse o inuyasha. E foi assim eu nunca demosntrei nada para ninguém o que eu sentia sobre o sesshoumaru, eu sabia que ele nunca olharia para mim uma mera mortal humana.

Sabe fiquei surpresa quando eu perguntei as coisas para ele e admitiu que tinha sentimentos por mim, ao ouvir ele me dizer que me amava foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, mas estava morrendo e decidi que se conseguisse a jóia eu queria ser uma yokai inu e agora eu era, estava esperando que ele me abraçasse e dissesse que me ama, mas tudo o que ele fez ao chegar perto de mim foi rosnar com autoridade. Eu o olhei e minha fera interior não gostou e eu também não, fiquei com raiva o que ele pensa que é? então eu devolvi o rosnado com força igual so pra ele saber que eu não era nenhuma serva dele.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

* * *

Eu olhei surpreso para ela, ela cheirava a raiva e então ela rosnou no mesmo tom pra mim, minha fera sorriu "a aparência muitas vezes engana" tinha razão, mas o que me deixou surpreso foi que muitas vezes... não, sempre que eu rosnava assim todos sucumbia, mas eu devia saber que com ela seria diferente, kami-sama, ela sempre foi assim teimosa por que seria diferente agora? Então rosnei mais forte para ela, notei que seus olhos de rosa claro foi para rosa escuro, ela rosnou também do mesmo jeito que eu.

Fiquei chocado com isso então me enfureci e peguei em seu pescoço e soltei um rosnado que teria feito um exercito tremer, mas ela me olhou furiosa e me chutou na barriga se livrando da minha mao, seu rosnado era furioso, soltei a minha fera mas não mudei de forma, sei que ela vibrava por ter encontrado um oponente a altura.

* * *

_**Autora**_

* * *

Shippo estava narrando para os expectadores sobre o que estava rolando ali, no inicio ficaram chocados, mas então Shippo disse que era um ritual pré-acasalamento em que ele mostrava a fêmea em questão quem era o alfa ali e ela se submetia a isso então.

-mas parece que ela esta resistindo Shippo! – falou Miroki

-há! Kagome é muito teimosa não acho que Sesshoumaru vai conseguir facilmente

-Inuyasha - disseram juntos

-cadê a Kikyo? – perguntou kaede

-eu a deixei... nós nos separamos na metade do caminho eu voltei por que eu percebi o quanto ela estava diferente – disse com tristeza e amargura

-entendo

Eles viram quando Sesshoumaru agarrou a garganta de Kagome Sango que filmava tudo soltou um grito abafado, mas ao ver ela se livrar dele suspirou aliviada

-Shippo por que ela resiste tanto?

-Miroki, nós yokais quando queremos uma companheira procuramos uma forte como nós, esse ritual tanto satisfaz o macho quanto a fêmea, olha os dois se ela tivesse sucumbido a ele sua fera estaria decepcionado apesar de Sesshoumaru a amar a fera teria perdido o interesse nela.

Isso pode acontecer com a fêmea também, se Sesshoumaru não conseguir submeter ela a fera dela perdera o interesse nele, mesmo Kagome o amando, mas sinceramente se Sesshoumaru não conseguir dominá-la ninguém mais conseguira!

* * *

**Kagome**

* * *

Minha fera interior urrava de alegria por ter um adversário tão poderoso, logo eu percebi, ou melhor, eu ouvi a explicação de Shippo e entendi o que estava rolando aqui, mas eu não iria ceder facilmente eu iria mostrar ao senhor Sesshoumaru o quanto eu era teimosa e forte.

Depois de me livrar das garras dele eu soltei minha fera sem mudar minha forma, eu não sei como eu fiz isso, mas eu o joguei longe de encontro a uma arvore que se quebrou com o impacto, meu rosnado agora era mais forte dizendo que eu não iria sucumbir e apesar dele ser rápido e ágil eu podia acompanhar facilmente seus movimentos e me mover igual a ele, quando percebi estávamos lutando e havia rosnado ensurdecedor por toda a nossa volta. Eu podia sentir o peso de cada rosnado dele, mas não era suficiente pra me ter aos seus pés!

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

* * *

Minha fera rugia de prazer e raiva ao mesmo tempo Kagome estava se mostrando um verdadeiro desafio, de frente não havia como submetê-la eu teria que atacar ela pelas costas, só não sabia como ainda, ela nunca me dava as costa e já fazia uma hora que estávamos lutando e nenhum sinal de desistência.

Às vezes eu podia visualizar um sorriso brincando em seu rosto, mas quando eu o rosnava desaparecia, não sei quantas arvore eu derrubei jogando-a de encontro e ela conseguiu me acertar muitas vezes.

Eu tive uma idéia, não sei se daria certo, mas... bem eu tinha que tentar, fiz que ia atacar com tudo de frente para ela se preparou para o ataque vindo pra cima com tudo, mas no ultimo segundo eu desviei e me postei atrás dela derrubando-a no chão, mordendo o seu pescoço ela se debateu ate usou a sua cauda, mas não soltei a mordida de seu pescoço.

Agora ela estava onde eu queria ainda sobre ela e com minhas presas em seu pescoço eu rosnei em comando alfa para ela e da pra acreditar que mesmo subjugada ela ainda me desafiou rosnando em tom de zombaria?!

* * *

_**Autora**_

* * *

-Como ela consegue? – indagou Shippo

-há! Essa é a Kagome não esperava menos dela!

-se fosse eu já teria perdido – reclamou Shippo

-embora eu não goste de admitir eu não sou páreo para ela, o nível da força, o poder e inteligência é igual ao do Sesshoumaru, se ele não conseguir ninguém mais consegue!

-isso vindo do Inuyasha significa muito, afinal ele conhece Sesshoumaru melhor que nós – disse Miroki

-veja o quanto ela é teimosa – disse Shippo – geralmente quando o macho chega a este ponto a fêmea logo se da por vencida...

-mas é claro que Kagome... há! Kagome não se submete tão facilmente veja ela desafiando ele, aposto que ela daria tudo pra ter um cordão de comando nele agora...

Sesshoumaru se recuperou da surpresa e rosnou mais uma e mais uma e mais uma vez e todas ela Kagome se recusou a ceder.

* * *

**Kagome**

* * *

Não importa o quanto ele rosna eu nunca vou ceder, apesar de que cada vez mais seus comandos se tornam pesados e me esmagam com sua autoridade, mas vou lutar e não vou ceder facilmente... bem lembrado Inuyasha queria ter posto esse cordão no pescoço dele também!

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

* * *

Eu já havia perdido a paciência ela estava determinada a me derrotar, então eu fiz, eu achei que nunca iria ser necessário a chegar este ponto... eu tinha uma platéia e Sesshoumaru não sairia perdendo nesta luta!

Eu rosnei com um poderoso som de comando alfa supremo fazendo Inuyasha, Shippo e jaquen se prostarem na hora, Inuyasha estava deitado choramingando e suas orelhas abaixadas, Shippo deitou com a cauda sobre o rosto e jaquen estava fazendo uma prece silenciosa mas deitado no chão.

Kagome gemeu e choramingou cedendo ao meu comando, mas nem por isso eu relaxei meus dentes em seu pescoço, o corpo dela estava tenso e ela ainda tentava resistir embora a batalha estivesse ganha.

Eu me sentia orgulhoso finalmente havia encontrado a companheira perfeita pra mim meus olhos voltaram ao normal e em meio ao choramingo dela havia rosnados e ela exalava a frustração então só pra reforçar eu dei um rosnado mais suave e ela relaxou o corpo entregando-se a derrota...

Agradeci ao meu pai pela primeira vez na vida por algo que ele havia me ensinado dizendo que um dia eu poderia vir a usar o rosnado de um alfa supremo de uma matilha!

* * *

**Nota:_nya foi incrivel nao é?-ouve se um rosnado_**

**_o que foi querido sesshu-san? -pergunto inocentemente_**

**_como pode faze-la seu poder igual ao meu? voce humana e sua mente limitada!- responde friamente_**

**_podemos resolver isso sesshu-san...- falo com um brilho malicioso no olhar_**

**_como? - pergunta confuso_**

**_me transformando em uma youkai! assim eu fico tao forte quanto voce. kkkkkkk -respondo rindo pra ele que apenas fica pensativo (podia considerar neh?)penso comigo._**

**_bem nao liguem pra conversa acima eles sempre fazem isso me deixam sozinha com o sesshu-sama , nao que eu nao goste, mas as vezes ele sabe ser arrogante! por favor comentarios muito eu vou me alegrar, pleeeeeeease! o que achou deste capitulo? gostou? reviews!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nya eu peço desculpa pela demora com a atualizaçao mas eu estive meio doentee meus filhotes tambem ficaram, mas agora estamos melhor e vou voltar a postar com mais frequencia... espero que gostem de mais esse capitulo e tambem quero agradecer mais uma vez pelos comentarios e pedir que a minha leitora nao pule da ponte pois eu prometo que vou estar atualizando o mais breve possivel e fiquei feilz que estao realmente gostando da minha fic... bem vamos boa leitura!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 06 – mistérios revelados!**_

* * *

-inuyasha! Kagome correu para ele que a abraçou e a rodou – que bom que você voltou!

-voce esta linda kagome

-obrigada

-kagome me perdoa?

-esquece inu-onii-chan

Sesshoumaru a abraçou por trás em seu ouvido fazendo-a corar e uma esfera de energia os envolveu levando-os para longe.

-onde estamos indo?

-voce vera...

Ele a levou em um lindo jardim fechado por arvores de todos os lados, mas no meio uma clareira com uma fonte termal, o chão era gramado e havia lindas flores por toda a volta e algumas rochas em volta da fonte.

-é lindo sesshoumaru...

Ele a abraçou por trás e apoiou o seu queixo sobre o ombro dela, então entoou uma pequena canção em seu ouvido fazendo lagrimas vim para seus olhos.

_**Seu sorriso**_

_Se eu tivesse o mundo_  
_Que eu queria ter,_  
_Trocaria tudo_  
_Por você..._  
_Só você..._

_Os meus dias são_  
_Tristes e sem cor..._  
_Sem o seu calor,_  
_Tudo é dor e solidão..._

_Fecho os meus olhos_  
_E vejo você_  
_Sempre o sol do meu céu,_  
_Sorrindo pra mim..._  
_Com toda a sua luz..._

_Nos meus sonhos, vou sempre ter você._  
_Seu sorriso é o que me faz viver._

_Vou guardar aqui dentro de mim_  
_O seu sorriso lindo até o fim._

-eu não sabia que você cantava!

-eu não canto mas você me inspirou kagome...

Horas mais tarde eles estavam deitados sobre a relva.

-eu não quero!

-mulher sabe que para você so terá se passado 1 dia...

-não acho justo que você tenha que esperar 500 anos sozinho... eu quero estar o tempo todo ao seu lado – lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela e ele olhou para ela e disse

-Não chore meu amor... ao menos nos estaremos juntos.

-mas sesshoumaru 500 anos!

-sim kagome?

-eu vou perder 500 anos da sua vida... então eu vou viver mais que você e...

Ele a silenciou com um beijo doce e abraçou-a sussurrando a ela

-não vamos nos preocupar com nada no momento entendeu?

-Esta bem... mas preciso ir mesmo?

-sim, você sabe disso.

Kagome suspirou ela estava mais que feliz, tocou com as pontas dos dedos a marca de acasalamento.

-precisamos voltar

Kagome cantou para ele uma canção que ela gostava muito

**_Metade_**

_Eu ponho minha orelha contra as suas costas e te agarro_

_Meu corpo é um obstáculo, de certa forma, como uma fronteira_

_É como se eu estivesse indo para algum lugar._

_Mas se eu o mantenho em mim, tais sentimentos irão me rasgar em duas_

_Eu quero ficar cada vez mais e mais perto de você em um mundo_

_Que tenha menos de 3 metros de raio_

_Arrancando as pétalas alternadamente_

_Passando além dos girassóis arqueados_

_Sendo levada por um vento constante, sim, como se eu pudesse voar._

_Pela primeira vez, eu sinto seu calor._

_Quero ser mais forte do que qualquer outro!_

_Com ritmo quente_

_Dois corações batem como se fossem um_

_Lábio a lábio, olho a olho, mão a mão._

_Deus não proibe nada_

_Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo_

_Eu ainda não estou cansada. Um adulto não entenderia._

_É doloroso e angustiante, quero mostrar a você meus sentimentos,_

_Sinto-me como se estivesse soprando um pneu._

_Porque eu estou voltando e esperando_

_Para que você tire a mão que está tremendo em seu bolso_

_E toque a minha face._

_Coloque um feitiço em mim com o poder do amor._

_Nós sempre pegamos o longo caminho de casa juntos._

_O céu parece transbordar um laranja desagradável_

_Meio que alegre e triste_

_Para que "nós" nascemos? Nós éramos um metade do outro, certo?_

_Eu tento achar a minha própria conclusão, mas_

_Como eu esperava, não sou muito boa nessas coisas._

_Eu invejei a pessoa forte que foi capaz de lançar_

_A bola tão longe que a fez sumir de vista,_

_E queria me tornar um garoto._

_Suavemente, como a água calma_

_Eu queria ser mais forte do que qualquer outro!_

_Como quando eu era pequena_

_Isto não é estranho, minhas lágrimas estão caindo_

_Lábio a Lábio, olho a olho, mão a mão._

_A mesma entidade, sentindo a mesma coisa._

_Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo._

_Eu não estou cansada ainda. Um adulto não entenderia._

_Ainda que eu tivesse revelado, eu não alcançaria,_

_Agora mesmo, eu só quero pular!_

_Desde o nosso beijo de despedida,_

_O último passo para a distância,_

_Eu persistirei ainda mais,_

_Como se nunca houvesse pôr-do-sol._

_Nós assistimos juntos o solitário pôr-do-sol, só nós dois._

_Foi absolutamente lindo._

_De qualquer modo, eu não consigo expressar isto, de qualquer modo isto não é o bastante._

_Como Nostradamus previu,_

_No dia em que aquelas estrelas explodirem,_

_quero me unir a você!_

_Com ritmo quente_

_Dois corações batem como se fossem um_

_Lábio a lábio, olho a olho, mão a mão_

_Deus não proibe nada._

_Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo._

_Eu ainda não estou cansada. Um adulto apenas não entenderia._

_É frustrante e angustiante, quero mostrar a você meus sentimentos,_

_Sinto-me como se estivesse soprando um pneu._

_Porque eu estou voltando e esperando_

_Para que você tire a mão que está tremendo em seu bolso_

_E toque minha face._

_Coloque um feitiço em mim com o poder do amor,_

_Como se nunca houvesse pôr-do-sol._

Kagome então pulou sobre ele e depositou um beijo sobre os lábios dele...

* * *

-inuyasha sabe onde kikyo esta? – kaede perguntou

-ela ia para a montanha do urso yokai velha kaede

-o que te fez mudar de idéia? – perguntou sango

-kagime... só recentemente percebi o quanto ela é importante para mim

-mas agora ela esta com sesshoumaru-sama – disse shippo

-não tem problema, eu nunca seria capaz de te-la, mas agora ela é minha nee-sama e vou amá-la como tal e talvez seja hora de acabar com essas brigas com meu nii-sama e unir a família!

-fico contente em ouvir isso onii-chan – disse sesshoumaru ao lado de kagome

-voces voltaram! – gritou shippo e rin que correram para os dois

-kagome eu gravei tudo, como hoje é seu ultimo dia aqui então todos nos deixamos uma mensagem carinhosa para você.

-obrigada meus amigos!

Eles a abraçaram com carinho e lagrimas no olhar

-onde esta a jóia do yokai? – perguntou kaede

-bem ela se fundiu com a shikon no tama e descança dentro do meu corpo, eu me tornei seu guardião por 10 anos e se depois eu quiser me livrar dela eu posso

-como assim guardiã? – indagou miroki

-bem eu posso conceder o seu desejo se eu julgar digno, tipo não será necessário esperar a cada 10 anos para fazer o pedido

-como assim kagome-nee-sama? Perguntou inu

-assim inu-nii-chan – kagome tocou sua testa com as pontas dos dedos e imediatamente inuyasha perdeu as orelhas e uma linda cauda apareceu e duas listras rochas apareceu em seu rosto e ele se tornou um inuyokai.

Inuyasha estava radiante se sentia incrível e então abraçou kagome feliz e pediu perdão pela estupidez dele

-eu acho que em parte devo te agradecer inu-nii-chan se não fosse por você eu teria perdido o amor da minha vida e nunca iria saber sobre a jóia youkai que me deu uma maneira de viver ao lado do sesshoumaru para sempre

Sesshoumaru a abraçou e a beijou suavemente nos lábios

-meus amigos eu quero te-los para sempre em minha vida e posso faze-lo basta que vocês queiram também...

-quer dizer que você poderia nos transformar em yokai se quisermos? – perguntou sango

-sim, somos uma equipe agora não é sessu-san?

-sim mulher e este sesshoumaru esta confortável com isso

Miroki olhava para sango que o olhava de volta

-você quer miroki?

-só se você quiser e aceitar ser minha companheira

-miroki – sango o abraçou – será um prazer

-então kagome nos queremos, mas kagome?

-sim sango?

-eu queria ser tipo sua irmã yokai será que tem como?

-imagino que sim sango...

-rin também quer ser kagome-okaa-san, pode sesshu-oto-san?

Sesshoumaru acenou com a cabeça

-mana eu também quero – disse kohaku – pois assim rin será minha companheira

-e você vovó kaede? – indagou kagome

-nani? Oh não, não, já estou bem velha e eu quero terminar assim como estou... Porem eu desejo felicidades a vocês e sei que a paz esta em boas mãos

Kagome se aproximou de sango tocando-lhe a testa o cabelo dela cresceu abaixo do joelho, seus olhos foram prateados e suas faixas em torno do rosto foram como de kagome a cauda apareceu e garras também, depois foi a vez de miroki

-pense em qual yokai você quer ser.

Kagome tocou-lhe a testa e miroki teve o cabelo ate a metade das costa branco espetado na frente seus olhos dourados e garras afiadas, sua cauda despontou e faixas roxas em torno do rosto, miroki era o daiyokai caçula da família taisho.

Depois foi a vez de rin seu cabelo negro foi abaixo do quadril, garras despontou e sua cauda era o de uma yokai pantera, seus olhos eram negros meia-noite.

Kohaku foi cabelo preto ate a cintura, olhos negros e cauda negra assim como rin era um yokai pantera.

Kagome se sentou exausta e sesshoumaru a pegou e colocou-a sentada em seu colo

-você deve descansar usou muita energia

Ela olhou para a sua mais nova Irma inu, sim as duas eram parecidas e miroki um inu-taisho, ela viu rin e kohaku brincando ela olhou para kirara que se aproximou

-qual é o seu desejo pequeno neko valente?

Kirara miou e kagome tocou sua testa

Kirara se transformou em uma linda yokai gato seu cabelo chegava ate o seu tornozelo e era dourado como seu pelos seus olhos eram vermelhos e seu corpo tinha risco negros igual quando ela era gato, suas presas eram delicada, uma linda calda e garras pequenas porem afiadas e suas orelhas pontudas.

-obrigada kagome-sama – kirara agradeceu

-por nada kirara – e abraçou a menina pequena que era do tamanho de shippo

-você é linda kirara... – disse shippo encantado com ela

-obrigada shippo agora posso ser sua companheira...

-verdade?

-sim – disse corada

-nani? – perguntou sango aturdida

-antes de derrotarmos naraki shippo perguntou se kirara queria ser sua companheira, kirara respondeu que ia pensar por que não podia ser como vocês que voltam a suas formas e shippo disse a kirara que se fosse necessário ele ficaria raposa para sempre por kirara

-mas agora você pode ser como nos kirara – shippo correu e a abraçou dando um selinho em seus lábios e depois abraçou Kagome

-arigato gozaimus okaa-san

Kagome estava feliz seus amigos estavam todos felizes exceto Inuyasha, com seus companheiros.

Ela olhou para ele e não viu tristeza neles apenas esperança de ser feliz como eles.

* * *

**Nota: okaa-san = mamae**

**oto-san = papai**

**nani? = o que?**

**-ja chega disso mulher vai logo ao que interessa - rosna sesshu-san**

**-nya por que voce esta bravo sesshu-san querido? pergunto**

**-este sesshoumaru nao canta...**

**-oh!.. é por isso que esta irritado sesshu-san? - pergunto**

**-hunf...**

**-ei nao precisa fazer essa cara de zangada (a cara que ele faz quando kagome o chama de nii-chan no final da serie ) apesar que eu acho tao lindo quando voce rosnar assim enrugando o nariz assim... - falo**

**-mulher se concentra! - diz chamando minha atenção com sua linda voz grave capaz de fazer tremer toda a terra**

**-ok ok ok sesshu-san que tal entao voce mesmo falar para eles?**

**( depois de muita briga por aqui)**

**-caros leitores este sesshoumaru vem pedir educadamete que deixem seus comentarios para que essa humana baka possa se inspirar melhor e nao me colocar novamente para cantar... este sesshoumaru odeia cantar!**

**(toma o teclado da mao dele)**

**-wou sesshu-san me chamou de baka?**

**-e por que nao?**

**-ora vai chamar sua kagome assim, nao eu...**

**-ela nao é minha companheira voce é!**

**-mas nao precisa dizer isso de mim (lagrimas nos olhos)**

**-ok gomenasai voce nao é... mas**

**-ja entendi sesshoumaru... eu so coloquei por que vc canta assim pra mim quando estamos a sos!**

**-hn -termina logo...**

**ok bem caros leitores desculpem-nos por isso, mas ficarei muito feliz se voces deixarem comentarios isso nos tanta inspiraçao... sei que este capitulo ficou a desejar mas prometo que os outros logo terao muita açao...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ola aqui esta mais um capitulo da fic e quero esclarecer uma pergunta sobre os 500anos... como naraki foi derrotado sesshoumaru sabe que kagome deve voltar para seu tempo que é 500anos no futuro, só que ela nao quer ficar longe dele, mesmo que seja para ela apenas um dia, mas ela nao quer perder 500 anos da vida dele que ele tera que passar para chegar ate ela na era atual... ok? espero ter sido esclarecido este pedaço ok? qualquer duvida é so perguntar! *-* entao boa leitura e obriga pelos comentarios!**

* * *

**Capitulo 07- a ameaça de kykio**

* * *

Eles estavam conversando animado e kagome estava sentada no colo de sesshoumaru que brincava com seu cabelo a cauda de ambos entrelaçados enquanto ela conversava e ria com eles, sango esta gravando a conversa e as brincadeiras deles (N/A kagome havia ensinado a ela como se usa uma maquina digital) e alem disse kagome havia colocado na camera um cartao de memoria de 16giga e tambem havia muitas fotos.

nesse momento alegre aparece ayame toda exausta e respirando rapido de cansaço

-ayame? - perguntou kagome

ayame olha em volta e estranhando ate mesmo inuyasha.

-preciso falar com kagome... e... - ela estava assustada coms os youkais a sua frente

-ayame por que me deixou para tras? kouga esta vindo ai - entao ela olhou a sua volta e viu um grupo de youkais e uma miko velha as olhando

-eu sou kagome ayame, apenas estou mudada, o que houve?

ayame olhou e arregalou os olhos para ver o mais temido youkai das terras do oeste

-k-ka-kagome?

-sim ayame bem vinda de volta! o que houve?

-kagome precisa ajudar, kikyo esta tentando ressuscitar naraki outra vez...

-kami-sama, mal derrotamos ele! -exclamou kagome

kagome se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro pensativa ninguem dizia nada e ayame observava kagome, ela viu como kagome estava mais bonita como uma youkai e ficou pensando "sera que kouga ao ve-la vai torna-la sua?" ayame grunhiu e kagome olhou para ela

-ayame como kikyo pretende fazer isso?

-com as reliquias da deusa eris, a deusa da discordia e do caos.

-e onde estao? - perguntou sango

-nos lobos da montanhas protejemos a 1 peça, que na realidade sao 3 que forma uma especie de medalhao da morte

-ela pretende ressucitar naraki com esse medalhao?

-sim, mas para isso ela precisa sacrificar uma alma pura

-oh kami-sam - kagome olhou para seus amigos e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro

ayame viu o senhor do oeste se levantar e a abraçar carinhosamente e beija-la

-se acalme meu amor, eu estou aqui e nao vou deixar que nada aconteça a voce ou a qualquer um de nossos amigos!

kagome abraçou de volta enterrando a cabeça em seu peito em busca de conforto e acalmar seu coraçao, ayame via a cena diante de si incredula foi perceber que sesshoumaru tinha uma marca de acasalamento assim como kagome

-o que esta acontecendo aqui? - perguntou ayame confusa

kaede imediatamente deu-lhe um resumo dos eventos que aconteceram desde que naraki fora derrotado, ayame olhou a todos ali do lado de fora da cabana e entao apresentou sua prima

-bem esta é minha prima Lyra

eles saudaram Lyra que nao tirava os olhos de inuyasha

-quanto tempo temos ayame?

-nao sei kagome, soube que ela tinha pegado uma das tres partes, entao ela estava vindo para a nossa aldeia eu entao peguei a peça e a trouxe para cá, para que voce me ajudasse.

-posso ve-la?

ayame estendeu a peça para ela e quando a tocou ela gritou de dor e deixou cair no chao sesshoumaru olhou para a mao delicada de kagome agora queimada

-o que foi isso? - indagou miroki

-esta peça nao pode ser tocada por pessoas com a alma pura, nao pensei que a sua fosse tao pura, kagome me perdoe, pois no final das contas todos temos um lado sombrio.

sesshoumaru lambeu a palma de kagome que foi se curando e depois pegou a peça no chao e examinou kagome olhando de perto.

-kagome é uma sacerdotisa, ela é a unica capaz de purificar a shikon no tama e mante-la como tal, entao posso dizer que é por isso que nao pode tocar objetos sombrios a joia repele - explicou kaede

nesse momento kouga chegou onde eles estavam e vendo a cena ali perguntou surpreso onde era kagome

-kouga eu sou aqui.

-kagome? kami-sama voce esta linda!

ele pegou as maos delas e olhou para ela esquecendo dos outros ate que sesshoumaru percebeu a intençao dele e rosnou

-n-nani? - kouga se afastou e kagome sorriu

-kouga sesshoumaru é meu companheiro

kouga estava espantado e surpreso e inuyasha rolava no chao de tanto rir

-qual é a graça cachorro?

-voce ora! voce vivia brigando comigo por causa de kagome dizendo...

-inuyasha - a voz dela era gelo puro

ele entendeu a mensagem e se calou.

-kouga voce cumpriu a promessa para ayame?

-pro-promessa?

-kouga voce ja se esqueceu? - perguntou ayame com lagrimas nos olhos

kouga olhou para ayame e se lembrou da promessa feita e pegou as maos dele e beijou

-claro que nao minha ayame

-ei venham aqui - chamou sango

-o que é isso? - perguntou Lyra

-e um not book - explicou kagome

ela viu sango conectar a camera digital no not book e eles viram fascinados os videos gravados, mas o que os surpreendeu foi o ritual de acasalamento de kagome e sesshoumaru...

-co-como? - perguntou ayame estupefata

-é incrivel a kagome... - disse kouga

entao nesse momento inuyasha rosnou para Lyra que sorriu e correu para a floresta mas todos podiam ouvir os rosnados e logo Lira foi subjugada e inuyasha estava satisfeito e desapareceu com ela, ayame olhou com brilho nos olhos para kouga que a levou para a floresta longe dos ouvidos curiosos, entao eles se olharam e sesshoumaru disse a miroki

-nao acha que esta na hora?

miroki puxou sango para longe, shippo com kirara, kohaku com rin logo ficou só sesshoumaru kagome e kaede.

-nao posso acreditar que kikyo é uma ameaça para a tao reconquistada paz...

-vamos conseguir vovó kaede...

-kagome nao importa o que tiver que fazer apenas faça!

-vovó kaede...

sesshoumaru pegou kagome pela mao e ambos caminharam em direçao ao poço come osso.

* * *

**Nota: bem quero deixar uma coisa dita eu nao sei muito bem criar fics com açao e coisa e tal meu lado mais é romantismo isso acho que deu para notar neh? *-* entao nao fiquem decepcionados se a historia nao tiver muita açao.**

**-hn nao fique preocupada eu estou gostando... - disse sesshu-san**

**-humm esta delicado comigo hoje sesshu-san - digo com estrelas nos olhos**

**-simples por que eu gostei do capitulo...**

**-obrigada milord sesshoumaru**

**-hn... - levanto uma sobrancelha para ele esperando - milady kaky**

**por favor nao esqueçe de deixar comentarios para este casal aqui meu milor sesshu-san sempre melhora o humor quando recebe comentarios e eu fico mais inspirada com certeza... bjos e review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_ola a todos **-** felicíssima pelos comentários ai ai isso me deixa muito empolgada e feliz... quero dizer que eu tinha empacado nessa parte em que eu não sabia como eu ia fazer para desenrolar o parte do "ressuscitar" naraku, então vendo um filme eu achei a resposta que tanto precisava apesar de pesquisar igual louca na net pra ter certeza eu não consegui achar a resposta exata então eu só vou seguir o que eu vi no filme a múmia... creio que todos já assistiram então talvez possam ter uma ideia sobre isso eu fiquei em duvida quanto ser o livro dos mortos que trás a vida ou o livro da vida, não sei bem se não me engano o livro da vida tira os poderes...sei la isso é muito confuso se alguém souber realmente como é isso... oh céus! por selene eu sendo sua filha não sei nada da cultura egípcia!(nota:gosto de pensar que sou a princesa da lua). bem espero que alguem possa me esclarecer sobre isso enquanto isso vou ficar com o livro dos mortos mesmo... boa leitura! _**

**_P.S: inuyasha não me pertence e nem a deusa eris!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 08 - o livros dos mortos**

* * *

1 semana depois kagome estava de volta para a era feudal uma vez que havia uma ameaça tao grande quanto a ultima.

kagome enquanto esteve na era atual, descobriu umas coisas realmentes promissoras, sesshoumaru estava esperando kagome com novidades boas e mas para ela. eles se abraçaram e ele a levou para seu pqueno "paraiso" e fizeram amor varias vezes para matar a saudade.

a noite ela chegou a cabana de kaede ao lado de sesshoumaru e la estavam kouga agora com ayame feita sua companheira, shippo e kirara no love, kohaku e rin em olhares amorosos, inuyasha abraçado com Lyra e miroki de maos dadas com sango, todos envolvidos em uma conversa, quando eles viram kagome acenaram a ela e depois ficaram em silencio

-bem quais são as novidades?

-kagme não são nada boas...

-o que aconteceu? sinto cheiro de preocupação e ansiedade e sinto raiva vindo do inu-nii-san

-bem, pois é tudo culpa minha... - falou inuyasha - descobrimos o que a kikyo pretende fazer...

-então me contem! - exclamou kagome

-kikyo pretende unir as três peças do medalhão da deusa eris que a guiara ate o livros dos mortos

-o livro dos mortos? pensei que fosse só uma lenda que os egípcios criaram!

-bem kagome, não é o que parece...

-segundo a mitologia grega é o livro de mumm-Rá usado para guiar os espiritos atraves do veu da morte em alguns casos para ressuscitar alguem importante

-isso mesmo kagome! - falou kouga

-nao acredito! - kagome estava atordoada - segundo o livro dos mortos é necessario uma pessoa para ser oferecido no lugar do que vai voltar a vida, uma alma pela outra e entao aquela alma volta dos mortos encarnando no sacrificio mandando a outra para o submundo. kami-sama! isso é horrivel!

todos estavam em silencio absorvendo o que kagome acabara de explicar a eles, sesshoumaru achou ela muito palida e com um cheiro diferente chegou perto dela e a cheirou entao colocaou o ouvido em sua barriga e em seguida arregalou os olhos e por fim sorrindo feliz de mais, entao a preocupaçao tingiu suas feicoes

-kagome...

-sim eu sei sesshu-san, era para eu te contar, mas com tudo o que aconteceu acabei por esquecer... gomenasai

ele a colocou em seu colo e sua mao carinhosamente em sua barriga e depois disse para os outros curiosos

-kagome vai ter filhotinho

a turma soltou gritos de alegria e aplausos para o casal

-voce esta preocupado nao é sesshu-san?

-sim minha miko, com essa ameaça talves seja melhor voce voltar para a sua era eu te encontro la!

-nao - disse determinada - essa luta é minha tambem...

-nao voce nao vai se arriscar por causa de uma miko morta odiosa!

kagome levantou do colo dele e olhou para ele furiosa e com um rosnado que ele não sabia que ela possuía , saiu da cabana e sesshoumaru foi atras

-nao adianta eu sou o alfa e seu companheiro aqui!

-é mesmo sesshoumaru rei do gelo? pois bem com ou sem sua permiçao eu vou lutar nessa batalha e vou te dizer uma coisa seu daiyoukai estupido, arrogante, baka e sem noção posso ser sua companheira, mas não sou sua serva e agora me deixe em paz!

kagome saiu correndo com uma velocidade incrivel deixando para traz um sesshoumaru atordoado com a ousadia dela, ele se preparou para segui-la mas inuyasha o impediu

-sesshoumaru de um tempo a ela e se põe em seu lugar se fosse ela te mandando ficar fora da luta nao agiria como ela agiu?

sesshoumaru rosnou frustrado era obvio que nao estava acostumado a ser desrespeitado e desobedecido na frente dos outros, o fato era que kagome era muito teimosa, mas se ela lutasse e se ferisse? e o filhote deles ela corria o risco de perde-lo, mas pensando bem o inuyasha tinha razao se fosse ele no lugar dela ele não ficaria era tao teimoso quanto ela... rosnou de novo

-sabe que kagome é forte e mais ainda agora como uma daiyoukai e com o poder de duas joias disponivel para ela, sem contar que ela é ainda uma miko!

ele deu um grunhido e saiu, inuyasha suspirou voltando para dentro da cabana

-nossa como o inuyasha cresceu - exclamou shippo admirado

-e o que vamos fazer agora? como vamos achar o livro dos mortos? - perguntou kohaku

-por hora kohaku é melhor deixar as coisas esfriarem entre sesshoumaru e kagome

kagome havia corrido o mais rapido que podia ate se sentir exausta entao percebeu para onde suas pernas a tinha levado, ela estava em seu pequeno "paraiso" estivera mais cedo ali nos braços de quem ela mais amava...

-sesshoumaru... - kagome suspirou entendia a preocupaçao dele, mas ele tinha que entender que ela era uma ativa e sempre seria... seus dedos acariciaram as marcas de acasalamento, ela podia remover se quisesse, mas que bem faria isso? ela estaria sendo infantil e saber que nao pertencia a ele a deixou angustiada, tudo o que ela queria era que ele a abraçasse e a fizesse aconchegante em seu corpo a protegendo mesmo que nao era necessario.

ela ficou ali sentada em uma das pedras lhando a paisagem e nao percebeu que havia alguem a observando em um galho proximo

-sesshoumaru seu baka eu te amo tanto! por que nao entende que nunca seria capaz de ficar de braços cruzados?

o youkai na arvore suspirou e desceu chegando ate ela

-talves por que ele é tao teimoso quanto sua companheira - ela se viroupara ve-lo ali a olhar

-eu lhe trouxe isso como presente - mostrou uma bela espada e perfeita

ela foi ate ele e a pegou sentindo o quão poderosa era

-se quiser lutar tambem entao vai ter que aprender a lutar

-sesshu-san - ela correu e o abraçou pulando em cima dele e os derrubando no chão e ambos fizeram amor mais uma vez reconciliando seus corações

mais tarde naquela noite ela o perguntou

-como voce sabia?

-voce adora este lugar, entao eu vim pra ca eu te amo kagome, como nunca amei ninguem e nunca fui alguem ate voce entrar em minha vida...

ambos adormeceram um no braço do outro em harmonia como deve ser...

* * *

**Nota: oh ceus sim eu amei este capitulo, eu senti tanta emoçao escrevendo este... voce se lembra sesshu-san quando tivemos nosso primeiro filhote?**

**-hn, como poderia esquecer? voce nao parava quieta um segundo!**

**-nya, e voce me tratava como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana!**

**-hn!**

**-sesshu-san as vezes você se esquece que é casado com a princesa da lua certo? a mais poderosa criatura do universo!**

**-este sesshoumaru nunca esquece das coisas mulher!este sesshoumaru só protege o que é seu!**

**-nya eu adoro este seu jeito possessivo *-***

**-hn,**

**-sim mesmo no segundo voce ainda assim me deixou irritada com tanto zelo uma vez que a terra estava em paz novamente!**

**-ja disse você não consegue ficar quieta um minuto, então da trabalho pra rin e sango e deixa todos cansados...**

**-oh so por que eu gosto de me divertir as vezes... e não resisto quando vejo um parque de ****diversões**

**-talvez seja isso que este sesshoumaru gosta tanto em você!**

**-eu tambem te amo sesshu-san**

**legal pessoal deixem comentarios para nós e acho que estou fazendo meu companheiro sentimental demais... aff adoro quando ele esta frio e da cada resposta que na verdade seria ao contrario que ele quer realmente quer dizer!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nya desculpe a demora deste capitulo mas aqui esta tenho certeza que vai valer a espera... boa leitura!**_

* * *

**capitulo 09 - o ****sacrifício**

* * *

kykio estava em frente a caverna onde se encontrava a ultima parte do medalhão, fora facil roubar a metade que estava com a loba estupida graças ao seu feitiço de confundir

"fora tão fácil" pensou kikyo

kikyo estava ao lado do pedestal onde se encontrava a ultima parte do medalhão com alguns truques ela driblou o feitiço de proteção e o pegou; então juntou aos outros dois pedaços e os uniu onde uma luz branca formou um mapa onde se encontrava o livro dos mortos

kikyo vibrava de felicidade por estar tão perto de realizar sua vingança e é claro que o prato principal era a cadela da Kagome que seria o sacrifício. "oh é mesmo a cadela esta esperando filhotinho" pensou com ódio nos olhos

-é claro que graças a ele eu perdi o inuyasha e o poder ser uma youkai e mais inuyasha agora esta acoplado com uma loba estupida que também esperava filhote dele. Ah! mais eles iriam pagar todos eles farei questão de fazer a cadela e o hanyou estupido pagar caro o que fizeram para mim!

2 semanas mais tarde

kikyo estava no templo onde o mapa indicava estar o livro dos mortos, ela tinha se perguntado por que ele estava aqui no japão em vez do Egito, então ela soube que eris havia roubado e fugido para o japão escondendo o livro debaixo do buda e havia criado um mapa para uma eventual emergência. " bem eris devo agradece-la pois estou em uma emergência", ela conseguiu pegar o livro dos mortos e caminhou de volta para a caverna onde ela estava se escondendo preparou tudo e depois olhou em volta com um sorriso malvado no rosto. "agora só falta o sacrifício!"

* * *

eles estavam na cabana da velha kaede rindo e se distraindo, tentando desfazer a tensão palpável entre eles, é claro que a apaziguadora foi a kagome. quando souberam da perda da parte do medalhão que ayame guardava quase todos entraram em colapso e então kagome havia os repreendidos deixando uma ayame agradecida. kagome estava sentada no colo do Sesshoumaru que sorria para ela

- que foi sesshu-san?

-eu tenho um presente para você

desde a briga entre eles, sesshoumaru disse que se ela iria lutar tambem então ele iria ensinar algumas coisas a ela. ele estava feliz que ela era uma aluna aplicada e em apenas 1 mes aprendera muito.

-o que é? - ela perguntou e todos ficaram em silencio

sesshoumaru entregou a ela uma pequena espada na bainha, ela pegou e desembanhou a espada sentindo um poderoso fluxo de energia emana da espada, ela saiu com a espada para fora, era uma espada tão singela e então fez um movimento a espada transformou e brilhou fortemente

-como vai chama-la?

-hikary sesshu-san, com o que ela foi feita?

-com cristal de prata e uma presa minha

-wou!

os dois começaram a treinar fazendo os outros mais relaxados agora, depois de um tempo todos foram para cama e ela apenas ficou sentada na porta da cabana, viu sesshoumaru em um sono tranquilo, distraida como estava não viu quando alguem veio em sua direçao para ataca-la, mas shippo foi mais rapido em bloquear o ataque e dai todos acordaram com os gritos de shippo, kagome agora alerta pegou sua espada olhando para o céu onde mais de centenas de youkais avançavam para ataca-los

-se preparem são milhares vindo em nossa direçao - falou kagome

então uma sangrenta batalha começou quanto mais youkais destruiam, mais apareciam e durante toda a noite eles lutaram sem tregua, mas antes do sol nascer eles se foram assim como kagome tambem.

-estão todos bem? e voce kagome? - perguntou kouga

foi então que viram que ela havia desaparecido

-onde esta kagome - gritou inuyasha

sesshoumaru estava livido

-eu vou matar aquela vagabunda por tocar e ameaçar o que é meu!

sem perda de tempo eles foram atras dela.

* * *

kikyo estava vibrando ao ver diante de si a garota desmaiada, ela a amarrou e esperou que kagome acordasse

-até que enfim voce acordou... sabe seu corpo é um recipiente perfeito para naraku habitar! você se tornou uma youkai poderosa e esta de posse de duas valiosas joias, nao é perfeito?

kagome olhou para kikyo e viu o quanto ela estava a beira da loucura, havia demência em seus olhos. kikyo começou o ritual.

sesshoumaru e os outros estavam chegando perto da caverna onde kikyo estava com kagome; mas a caverna estava completamente cercada por youkais que a protegiam, eles foram com tudo para a luta e outra batalha aconteceu, enquanto isso inuyasha conseguiu passar pelos youkais e entrar na caverna, ele quase entrou em colapso quando viu a alma de naraku flutuando ao lado de kagome, só que isso não era o pior; o pior foi ver a rapidez que uma flecha avançava em direçao de uma youkai-miko desmaiada!

inuyasha se sentiu gelar inteiro "se aquela flecha acerta-la estara tudo perdido para mim e os outros" pensou inuyasha, ele sabia que não ia chegar a tempo, sabia que tudo o que mais amava ia morrer levando consigo seu sobrinho que ela carregava

-kagome! - gritou inuyasha desesperado e impotente a espera de um milagre.

* * *

**Nota: OMG o que vai acontecer agora? me deixe saber o que voce achou do capitulo e prometo não deixa-los curiosos!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ola eu fiquei com dó de deixa-los curioso com o que vai acontecer co a kagome então aproveite o ultimo capitulo da fic e obrigada de montão pelos comentarios estou muitoooooooooo feliz com todos os comentario... Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 10 - Adeus Kikyo**

* * *

-mamãe o que aconteceu? - kira perguntou

-é tia a morreu? - indagou kakeru

-conta, conta, conta madrinha! - insistiu katara

-ei estão muito apressados crianças...

-não é justo! voce esta fazendo muito suspense! - reclamou Hyumaru

-meninos deixem a miko terminar a história ok?

-sim! - disseram 15 crianças ao mesmo tempo e então ficaram em silencio

* * *

INUYASHA

eu senti duas lagrimas correrem pelo meu rosto em desespero e não poder fazer nada pra salvar a garota que passei a considerar uma irma, eu vi como se o tempo rodasse lentamente a flecha estava se aproximando da kagome kikyo tinha um sorriso cruel e a alma do naraku vibrava, mas então eu vi; uma luz mais bela que existe envolver kagome era uma luz prateada que desintegrou a flecha em milhres de particulas e quando a luz diminuiu, uma garota de cabelos loiros prateados em odangos com uma lua na testa de olhos azuis apareceu ela era simplesmente bela!

então eu ouvi a kikyo perguntar depois que o choque passou

-quem é voce? e como ousa interromper meus planos? - ela perguntou furiosa

-minha senhora me chama de Hikary, mas tenho outros nomes e eu estou aqui para proteger minha senhora

eu estava atordoado eu podia jurar que ja tinha visto ela em algum lugar, então kagome acordou e as correntes que a prendia se desintegraram.

* * *

KAGOME

eu senti uma energia tão calida me envolvendo, me confortando e em um momento estava acorrentada e no outro elas viraram pó e a minha frente estava uma linga garota e kikyo estava de frente a ela, ao meu lado estava inuyasha com os olhos arregalados e do outro lado a alma de naraku

-minha senhora que deseja fazer com essa humana impregnada de maldade? - ela me perguntou e pensei por um momento

-liberte a alma dela, pois seu tempo aqui na terra já acabou e agora ela só precisa descansar em paz...

- que assim seja! - vi uma luz prateada envolver kikyo e destruiu seu corpo então a alma de naraku desapareceu e a alma de kikyo apareceu e chegou até mim.

-kagome obrigada por me libertar, arigatou por ser tão boa para mim quando sei que não merecia... adeus kagome foi um prazer viver em você...

-adeus kikyo, descanse em paz agora pois seu fardo agora é meu.

a alma de kikyo desapareceu e os youkais foram embora, nesse momento eles correm para dentro da caverna e sesshoumaru correu para me abraçar eu me virei para hikary que sorriu de volta e voltou ser uma espada novamente.

* * *

AUTORA - Epílogo

kagome pegou o livro dos mortos e com um feitiço bloqueou sua presença e o escondeu nas profundezas da terra e depois foram-se de volta pra vila da vovó kaede.

kagome e os outros se divertiram antes dela ir embora, entao ela abraçou a vovó kaede com lagrimas sabendo que nunca mais iria ve-la, eles viram ela pular no poço e ser levada de volta a era atual, ela sentou-se no fundo e chorou depois ela se sentindo melhor ela se preparou para pular quando ouviu a voz que ela mais amava

-achei que ficaria ai pra sempre... não sabe que esperei tempo demais pra ter ter em meus braços; miko?

-se-sesshoumaru? - ela saltou do poço e foi pega no ar e abraçada com tanto amor por ele, sesshoumaru a carregou ela em estilo noiva para dentro da casa da sua mae

-kagome voce voltou, okaerimasem musume-san!

-oka-san - kagome desceu do colo de sesshoumaru e foi abraçar seus familiares, depois ela foi tomar um banho enquanto sesshoumaru a esperava no quarto dela e logo depois a pegou no colo e disse

-quero te dar isso

ela abriu a caixinha e la dentro tinha um par de aliança prata larga com as bordas com minimas safiras e no meio o nome sesshoumaru taishou gravado em ouro, a outra mais larga era igual mas as pedrinhas eram ouro com o nome kagome taishou; ele pegou a dela e disse

são magica... vai te dar aparencia e cheiro humano e só eu poderei tirar do seu dedo - ele colocou no dedo medio dela em sua mao esquerda e kagome fez a mesma coisa e percebeu que sesshoumaru ficou com o cabelo negro longo suas marcas sumiram e seus olhos eram da cor de mel claro e suas orelhas normais assim como kagome voltou a sua aparencia de antes, ele acariciou a barriga pontuda dela dela e disse que só levaria mais 4 meses...

* * *

-empurra - disse Rin - esta quase la...

do lado de fora do quarto da mansão taishou um daiyoukai rosnava de um lado ao outro ouvindo agoniado a dor de sua amada e seus gemidos e se sentia impotente por nao conseguir fazer nada... ele ouviu rin dizer de novo

-isso mais um pouco ... oh ai esta ele... - rin tinha treinado muito com a velha kaede pra este dia, sabia que este seria um dia especial na vida de todos pois era o nascimento do filho e herdeiro do reino do ocidente e ainda por cima filho de duas pessoas que eles amavam muito. - olha vejam só é um lindo menino!

-arrrrggghhhhhh! - gritou entao kagome

-pegue sango rapido - sango que tinha saido do lado de kagome pra admirar o filhote, pegou-o rapido na mesma hora que um livido daiyoukai entra no quarto feito furacão e corre para o lado de kagome.

-vamos kagome parece que vem outro filhote ai garota - disse rin alegremente tentando distrair a tensao do ambiente - emprurra só mais uma vez

entao um choro forte e em plenos pulmão fez se ouvir por toda a mansão fazendo todos correrem para ver o filhote ou melhor _a filhote _deles era uma menina muito escandalosa como tio inuyasha... kagome estava em êxtase por toda a alegria que estava vivendo pois todos os seus amigos moravam juntos pois a mansão era enorme, muito mais que a embaixada japonesa e la viviam sango miroki e seus filhos , koga e ayame e seus filhos, rin e kohaku e seus filhos, inuyasha e Lyra e seus filhos, shippo e kirara com seus filhos e sesshoumaru e seus dois filhos Hyumaru e kira... ao todo eram 15 crianças correndo pela mansão alegremente trazendo alegria para aqueles que estavam a sua volta...

* * *

**Nota: bem sei que o final ficou a desejar mas não me matem... bem agora quero agradecer a cada um dos meus leitores que deixaram comentarios e acompanharam esta fic... um muito obrigado a:**

**son of the hell**

**Jessica**

**strangegirl **

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki **

**dichterseele **

**Aryel-Chan**

** Neherenia**

**Asuen**

**e queremos agradecer a você leitor que nao comentou mas leu esta fic...**

**-"hn" você quase me matou esse dia minha vampira-youkai tsukihime kaky-chan**

**-é mesmo? nya sabe sesshu-san aishiteru e foi o melhor dia da minha vida agora temos o casal e somos muito feliz...**

**-'hn'...**


End file.
